Who's Jim?
by CrimsonRae
Summary: one-shot. An attactment to my stories Secrets Undercover and Whispered Moments. Bruce discovers that he isn't the only man Audrey fantasizes about. BruceOC


A/N: This is just a little something fun centered around Bruce and my character Audrey from Secrets Undercover and Whispered Moments. It just popped intomy head and I couldn't resist writing it.

Disclaimer: I own what is mine

* * *

It was relatively bright outside. It was the first thing Bruce had noticed as he had climbed out of bed earlier and he was noticing it again as he walked out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry. His wife was still asleep as he moved to grab his cloths from the closet. It was unusual for Audrey to sleep this late. She was normally up before him and getting ready to go for her morning jog by now.

A low moan from the bed caused him to pause in his actions and glance over towards the other side of the room. Another moan was emitted and Bruce could see Audrey squirming ever so slightly. Moving closer he realized she was breathing deeply and sweat had started to accumulate on her brow. Nightmare.

He quickly moved to wake her but it wasn't until he was about a foot from the bed that Bruce recognized that he was very wrong in his assumptions. She wasn't having a nightmare. She let out a whimper that had him freezing in his steps.

He knew that sound. He was normally the one that caused her to make that sound.

She was having a sex dream.

A smirk appeared on his face as he watched his wife writher in need on the bed, his eyes catching the flush he had missed before. The smirk disappeared a second later as the sounds Audrey was making were causing his own body to react to her need. Bruce held back a groan as she suddenly gasped. Unconsciously he moved closer and drew his cool fingers across the heated flesh exposed between her tank top and shorts. Audrey's back arched slightly and Bruce felt a familiar warmth rush through his body.

Part of him wanted to step away and let her finish sleeping, he could tease her about the dream later. Another part… the lager part wanted to take advantage of the opportunity being presented to him. A muffled mewl had him caving towards his cravings. It would be more fun to wake her up this way.

Bruce rested his hand on the bed as he bent down and pressed kiss to the crook of Audrey's neck while his other hand trailed down the her side. A grin formed as he trailed his lips further down her body and out of the corner of his eye he saw Audrey's hand's fist into the sheets. If it was at all possible her breaths quicken even more as he teased the flesh of her inner thighs until they started to spread to accommodate his body.

Audrey bit her lip holding back a breathy sigh. She had woken up a few seconds ago, but Bruce had yet to notice. Holding back an amused grin she continued to let him think she was asleep. It wasn't until she felt his warm breath above the swell of her breast that she decided it was time to let him know she was indeed conscious.

Bruce's lip brushed against her flesh and Audrey let out another low groan, "Ah Jim..."

She had to fight to keep the grin from her face as she felt Bruce freeze. Slowly, she peered at him through half hooded eyes and started to giggle at the outraged expression on his face. Her amusement only increase when he turned sulky as he realized she had been awake.

Still laughing, Audrey's hands came up to wrap around his neck and pull him down for a chaste kiss, "Sorry baby, I couldn't resist."

"Uh huh." Bruce replied shaking his head. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Who's Jim?"

Audrey grinned knowing he was going to hate this, "Jim Caviezel."

"The actor?" Bruce rolled his eyes, "You were fantasizing about an actor? Not even a good actor."

"I think he's an excellent actor. Besides it wasn't his acting skills that I was dreaming about." Audrey quipped, laughter dancing in her blue eyes.

Bruce's eyes narrowed at her. Growling, he bent down and claimed her lips in his in an overly possessive kiss and didn't let up until he felt Audrey wrap her leg around his waist. He pulled away completely and smirked at the glare she was giving him for leaving, "Not fun to be teased now is it?"

Audrey shifted to sit up and reached out to grab his hand and tugged him closer. While she was slightly annoyed that he pulled away, she was still mostly amused by her husband. She gave him an innocent look as she brushed a kiss to his chin and then his mouth, "No it's not, but I think I can make it worth your while."

"You do, do you?" Bruce murmured as he let his wife pull him further onto the bed.

"Mmhmm." Audrey sighed as she nipped at his bottom lip.

Bruce chuckled as he pulled her to him and took control over the kiss she had initiated. It was going to be a long morning for them.

****

3 months later.

"Why are we here again?" Audrey questioned as Bruce guided her around the room filled with other people dressed in evening wear.

It was another fundraiser she just couldn't recall for what. A shocking red dress caught her attention causing her to miss Bruce's reply. With a furrowed brow she turned back to her husband, "Sorry, could you repeat that."

Bruce shook his head, "What is with you? You're completely out of it tonight?"

"If you couldn't guess I'm bored." Audrey replied dryly, "I haven't even seen half of these people before. This isn't the typical Gotham event, is it?"

"It's an annual fundraiser to help the education system all over America. This year it's being held in Gotham." Bruce murmured as he flashed a smile to a passing couple.

Audrey nodded as she continued to scan the crowd, "At least one of us is paying attention."

"I don't know how long that's going to last." Bruce replied. His own boredom was starting to escalate to all consuming degrees.

Audrey smirked at his reply before her eyes widen in surprise delight. Bruce didn't notice the change in her expression until he heard a faint, "Oh my God."

Raising an eyebrow he turned to look where she was staring and blanched. No way in hell.

"That's Jim Caviezel."Audrey spoke in an awed whisper. He was better looking in person.

Bruce gave his wife a stern glare, "You're married."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "So is he, but I can still look."

The next thing she knew, Audrey was pressed into a dark corner with Bruce attacking her mouth. She drew a shaky breath as he pulled away and gave her an almost sinister smile, "Just remember that it's me, you're going home with tonight please."

Audrey gave him a mocking smile, "You're cute when you're jealous."

It was Bruce's turn to roll his eyes as he and Audrey rejoined the rest of the people in the ballroom.


End file.
